A conventional baby stroller or push chair includes a frame made of steel or iron bars in order to support a seat and backrest for baby sitting. However, the steel or iron bars may become rusty by weather or moisture attack and easily damaged. The iron or steel-made frame of the baby stroller is heavy and inconvenient for carrying or pushing. Further treatment for finishing the steel frame for corrosion prevention may increase its production cost.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional baby stroller and invented the present stroller made of plastic-clad bamboo strips.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller including: a frame consisting of a pair of handle bars, a plurality of wheel bars pivotally secured to the handle bars having a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted on the wheel bars, a pair of seat bars pivotally connected with the wheel bars for supporting a seat, a pair of bottom struts diagonally pivotally secured on a bottom portion of the stroller and a pair of back struts diagonally pivotally secured on a back portion of the stroller for foldably linking the wheel bars and handle bars; with each bar or strut made of plastic-clad bamboo strips for preventing moisture corrosion, for comfortable seating and ergonomic handling.